Arrêt de bus
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Un boss, des doigts qui sont putains de mal et un roux avec un tee-shirt de my little pony. Bordel.


Pour léci. DESOLEE DU RETARD.

* * *

Arrêt de bus. Pluie.

_Mais tu vas crever, oui ou merde ?_

Être à deux doigts de la victoire, presque. Les muscles finissent par devenir douloureux. 'Tain. Il doit être seul. Heureusement. Roxas se retient de gueuler un coup. Une nouvelle fois mort. Recommencer. Putain.

Jeu débile. Il pleut encore et toujours. L'arrêt de bus sert de parapluie. Il n'y a personne. Parce que Roxas ne relève pas la tête, ne prend pas la peine d'observer la grande silhouette en approche. Allumette. Trop long, trop maigre. Avec un tee-shirt ridicule. Esquiver une attaque. Raté. Se la prendre en pleine poire. _Putain_.

Il n'entend pas ou à peine les voix, au loin. Des rires. Un soupir. Il n'entend pas ou à peine, trop occupé sur la console, trop occupé avec la pluie qui tombe. Chieuse. Elle l'empêche de se concentrer. _Et il arrive quand, ce foutu bus ?_

L'autre à côté, sans qu'il ne le sache, toujours trop accaparé avec ce boss à la con qui pourrait avoir la décence de crever, semble gêné. Genre, il espère qu'on le voit pas. L'excitation remonte. Être à deux doigts de gagner. Deux secondes. Un coup et peut-être – BAM. Encore raté. _Connard._

Énervé, Roxas lève enfin les yeux. Yeux d'un joli bleu d'ailleurs. Ils sont trop bleus à son goût. Agacé, il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Trop blonds pour lui. Trop longs au point qu'ils arrivent, trempés qu'ils sont, jusqu'entre ses deux omoplates. Il aime pas ça, moyen – mais la flemme de les couper. Occupé à jouer, toujours. Occuper à faire des trucs, des machins par là. Emploi du temps trop chargé !

Finalement, il retourne à son boss. Merde. Même pas le temps de croiser le regard vert qu'il trouverait trop vert, trop profond. Pas le temps de voir le crétin à sa droite. Planté sous l'autobus, peut-être pour éviter la pluie. Ou à cause d'un pari débile, au choix de chacun le bonheur de tous. Ou l'inverse. Choix de tous, bonheur de chacun. Ou peut-être. Ça se trouve, le proverbe en lui-même n'a même pas de sens. À voir. Roxas devrait y réfléchir, mais il est trop occupé. Trop occupé tantôt sur son jeu, tantôt à se dire qu'il est trop occupé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Glandeur, radote la mère. Sans doute raison.

Pas que l'autre à côté veuille démarrer la conversation, non ; lui et son corps que le blondinet trouverait trop mince. Bien trop, prêt à être brisé au moindre souffle. Non, au contraire, Roxas le savait sans doute pas, mais le fait qu'il parle pas, ça l'arrange, le grand rouquin à sa droite. Cheveux trop roux, trop rouges, trop feu – comme si c'était possible – à son goût. Évidemment, toujours trop quelque part. Ce type, à son goût, il a l'air aussi trop gay, trop con. Le truc, c'est qu'il a vraiment pas envie de lever la tête. Il y pense pas vraiment, faut dire.

Il se rend compte que de la pluie qui se fait de plus en plus violente. Parfois, ses pensées se tournent vers le bus. Putain. Dix minutes qu'il poireaute pour rien.

Fait chier.

L'excitation se représente. Salope. Troisième fois de suite. Peut-être deux ou quatre. Un truc dans le genre. Il débande aussi sec pour deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'il se pige d'un truc cloque, y'a un type avec des yeux trop verts, des cheveux trop rouges, un corps trop mal foutu, trop con et sans doute trop gay à côté de lui, et ensuite, que l'autre débile se lance dans une tirade sans queue ni tête. Y'a rien de plus désagréable que de débander aussi vite. 'Tain. Il peut pas fermer sa gueule l'autre imbécile ?

Soudain, ça s'arrête – le temps, l'ombre d'un instant. Le mec à sa droite, là. Putain.

« … Mon petit poney ? »

Non. Quand même. Pas une grande perche qui, en plus d'être gay, est un putain de pédophile. Non, quand même.

« N-Non, c'est… Putain », tente de dire le mec. Inutile.

Il a l'air vraiment trop con. Encore. Roxas se répète. Il déteste ça.

Sans le vouloir, cependant, il pouffe. Merde. Sa voix fait trop gonzesse. Il déteste ça. Pas encore mué, du haut de ses foutus quinze ans. Parfois, ça monte dans les aigus à un point il ose même plus causer. La honte de sa vie, qu'il dit. Tsh. Débile.

Non pas qu'y'a que le tee-shirt « Mon petit poney » qui soit gênant, non. Genre, y'a aussi le fait que le crétin de droite, il a pas de godasses. On dirait un con, gay, pédo, alcoolique et SDF. Rien pour lui, vie de merde en plus – Roxas en est sûr. Ce type, il doit pas avoir de chance dans la vie. Au pire, il s'en fout – d'ailleurs, il adore se foutre de la gueule des gens comme ça. Il aimerait bien rire jusqu'à s'étouffer. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre devienne aussi rouge que ses tiffes, tiens pourquoi pas !

L'autre, en tout cas, il a pas l'air content. Roxas a fait que pouffer, pourtant y'a bien pire, genre un crime contre l'Humanité. À ce stade, le seul crime, c'est de se fringuer comme ça en public. On dirait que ce type est un maso ou qu'il est vraiment pédé comme un phoque. Ou les deux.

C'est possible. Mais à vrai dire, le blondinet, il s'en fout toujours autant. Il baisse de nouveau la tête, rien de mieux à faire, histoire de voir la cinématique de fin de son jeu. Oh putain, c'est géant de le finir – pas au point de tout à l'heure, ça non. Il aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait aller si loin pour un jeu.

Limite, là, il aurait envie de rougir, presque – il bande pour un jeu, l'autre il prend peut-être du plaisir à être fringué comme ça. Non. Décidément non. C'est clairement pas possible comment on peut apprécier de marcher sans godasses alors qu'il pleut – encore, et ce putain de bus qui arrive pas !... – ou d'être habillé avec un tee-shirt rose, décoré d'un foutu poney ?

Il pige pas le principe. Sans doute. Trop con. Il éteint sa PSP – ses doigts lui font mal. Merde. Le bus arrive pas. Combien de temps il restera là avec ce type ? Il se sent observé – genre. On peut se sentir observé. Genre. Comme si. Il tourne les yeux vers ce mec, un peu effrayant, limite. Il attend le bus, comme ça ? Roxas entend des rires, toujours. Limite. Il y a des gens qui se foutent de la gueule de ce type. Ou de sa gueule à lui. Mais il pense pas – il a rien de ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis rien à foutre, à vrai dire – pas comme si l'avis des gens avait de l'importance. Il regarde sa montre. Visiblement, elle est en avance, ou c'est le bus qui arrive pas.

Au final, ses yeux trop bleus – c'est un peu dégueulasse, au fond, il déteste vraiment ces yeux, il voudrait vraiment les arracher, parfois – se plantent dans ceux, verts, du type bizarre. Il sait pas quoi dire, mais y'a comme des millions de mots qui se coincent dans sa gorge. Alors il dit rien, y'a comme rien à dire.

Le type s'approche, tend sa main. Sans savoir pourquoi, Roxas la saisit, sans peur, sans hésitation. Le type se baisse, un peu, lentement, les regards se ferment, les lèvres se cherchent, se frôlent, jouent ensemble. Plus de rire, plus rien.

Puis un bruit de moteur. Puis le bus qui débarque – alors Roxas s'éloigne, ne dit rien, et dans ses yeux, il y a un peu moins de fureur. Il s'éloigne alors, voit le type qui fait rien, rentre dans le bus, fixe par la fenêtre. Il a un tee-shirt « mon petit poney » mais Roxas a comme envie de sortir et de se précipiter dans ses bras, mais c'est stupide et il est pas gay, bordel. Puis ce mec est un putain de roux.

Mais en posant ses mains sur la vitre froide, en collant son visage contre cette dernière, tandis que le bus démarre, Roxas se souvient d'un détail, quand on pense plus au fait qu'il a pas de godasses et qu'il est super maigre, une tronche d'allumette – il sait pas pourquoi, comment. Juste, ce type s'appelle Axel. Juste, ce type, il l'aime à en crever.

Et quitte à avoir l'air con, il fera tout pour le retrouver.


End file.
